bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Abce2/Announcement: New Vestroia
So many of you are probably still wondering what the heck the new-vestroia channel on the Discord is for, and what “new-vestroia” even means. This post will help you understand what’s going on, and allow you to have a voice in the future of the wiki itself. You probably have many questions, so I’ll try to address them one at a time. If you have any further questions or comments, please use this blog and the new-vestroia to post them. To begin with, the Bakugan Wikia is currently looking into leaving Wikia, and starting an independent wiki to house all Bakugan and Bakugan-related information. Naturally, I’d expect people to have several questions about this. Q: “Why leave Wikia?” The first thing is that many users have become dissatisfied with Wikia as a wiki-hosting site. Examples of this being its intrusive ads no matter whether you’re logged in or not, its priority of pursuing pop-culture clicks over helping other wikis, the restrictive nature of its internals, the list goes on (and more reasons can be found here: https://runescape.fandom.com/wiki/Forum:Leaving_Wikia#Why_didn.27t_you_talk_about_this_sooner.3F ). The benefits of leaving Wikia include more control over how the wiki looks and functions and its content, the ability to use the latest update of MediaWiki, and not having to deal with intrusive ads on every part of the site. Q: “Would you be starting from scratch?” No, we have the ability to move articles and images to the new wiki, and have already run some tests to see how it looks. The content has much more room to breath, and isn’t squished to death by all of Wikia’s advertisements. Q: “Who would be running the Wiki? I’ve heard the SpinMaster is involved?” The Wiki would still be in control of our current admin team. Myself, DQ, DM, etc. And, of course, this would really only affect who’s hosting the wiki and paying the bills. As for SpinMaster’s possible involvement, that was an idea that was floated around for a bit, but eventually the consensus came that we’d rather be completely independent, at least at this point. Q: “How would you guys pay for the (server, hosting, etc)?” The end goal would be to rely on donations; we don’t like ads as much as you do. However, as this is not feasible at the moment, we’d rely on having small, non-intrusive ads to help make up for costs of the wiki. There may be a way for donations in the future, though. Q: “What would happen to the wiki on Wikia?” We’d stop editing, and any updates would happen on the new domain. All pages, articlespace images, and userrights will be transferred to the new wiki as well. Q: “What are the downsides to this?” Well, we’d have to reclaim our dominance at first. We’d likely take a hit in viewership, but if the Wiki is constantly and consistently updated, especially once Bakugan Battle Planet starts, we shouldn’t have to worry about regaining our former strength. We may lose the old Wiki, but since we weren’t planning on editing there again, that would not be an issue. Q: “Why now?” This has been something that has been talked about on-and-off for a while now. We’re starting to grow a bit too big for Wikia, and it’s beginning to show more and more. Our thoughts are that if we can get it up and running before any large Battle Planet news drops, we can prevent confusion about the two wikis, and get a headstart with the new site. Q: “How could I be a part in this?” Glad you asked. We’re turning to your for your opinion. Support, opposition, questions, all of these will be taken into consideration. We want to see what the community thinks, and how we can work with its needs. Please, let us know what you think down below! We’ll keep considerations open for a week, to let people voice their comments. If you would like to volunteer to help us test some stuff, please send me (Abce2) a private message on Discord. Keep in mind we’re looking for people with familiarity with using wikitext, as well as people who have been with the wiki and its community for a while. Don’t fret though, if this goes though, once the wiki opens, everyone will be able to constructively edit! So yeah, let us know what you think. This is an exciting moment for the Bakugan Wiki, and we hope you can join us on this adventure. Abce2|''Talk '' 20:17, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:BakuNews